


Spamming Inbox with Mass Texts

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: How Arashi stays connected when two of them have upcoming doramas, the other two have just finished theirs, and Nino is ‘away’ filming a movie. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> One wink and one nudge lead to another and another. Thank you R for answering my odd questions! This ended up becoming a gen instead of pairing fic. No regrets ;) 
> 
> Mention of everybody means Arashi members and all intentional annoying typos are actually mine.

A few days after Tokyo Tower shines in Arashi colors, Jun texts Leader, _Hey you want to have a drink tonight_? Leader doesn't reply as he’s too busy shooting to even notice.

Sho texts Aiba, _Hey you want to have a drink tonight_?

Aiba replies 3 hours later saying he's sorry but shooting just got extended.

Sho texts Nino, _Hey you want to have a drink tonight_?

Nino says he's in Kanagawa; too much effort will be needed to even go back to Tokyo.

Jun texts Aiba, _Hey, you want to have drinks tonight_?

Aiba texts Jun in reply, _matsujun, they kept on adding more scenes, i don't think i'll be able to! funny though I just got the exact same email. :)))))_

Jun texts Aiba again, _'s okay, it's how it is. We'll find other night. Hope everything runs smooth. Ah. I can pretty much guess_.

Sho replies informing Nino that he can go to Kanagawa now that he has time. Jun texts Nino, _Hey you want to have a drink tonight? My treat. As usual._

Nino texts Sho asking why it always has to be him whom people ask out for a drink. Nino texts Jun also asking WHY IT ALWAYS HAS TO BE HIM WHOM PEOPLE ASK OUT FOR A DRINK.

Sho doesn't text Nino back.

Ohno texts Aiba, _it's hard to shoot a dorama right but we will persevere yayyyy us._

Jun texts Nino, _See if I ever ask you again!_

Aiba replies Ohno’s text, _YAYYYY_!

Nino mis-texts Sho for Jun, _jun-pon i'm sorry but i'm not available at this moment_. Nino mis-texts Jun for Sho, _sho-chan i'm sorry okay, but I think j is available_.

Nino then texts Leader, _WHY YOU NO TEXT ME WHY SATOSHI_!

Lastly, Nino texts Aiba, _*pout*_.

*

Jun starts to text Sho but then he deletes his draft and continues cleaning his kitchen.

Sho stares at his phone for nearly 2 hours, ponders and then texts Jun, _hey, you want to have a drink together tonight_? 

*

The next morning Nino texts Leader, _WHY YOU STILL NO TEXT ME SATOSHI_.

Aiba texts Nino, _it’s not like I was out with Leader last night and have a drunken revelry. we were working_.

Nino replies to Aiba’s text, _SO WHY YOU ARE TEXTING ME RIGHT NOW. AND THIS IS LEADER’S PHONE YOU THINK I DON’T NOTICE!_

Aiba texts Nino with Leader’s phone again, _OOPS?_

Nino texts Jun and Sho, _I NEED ANY OF YOU TO TAKE AIBA AWAY FROM YOU KNOW WHO AND I NEED IT TO BE DONE NOW!_

Nino waits and waits between takes and standby time.

Sho replies to Nino’s text, 4 hours later, _Headache. Splitting. My. Head. Go. Away. So. Warm._

Nino quickly replies. _DUDE. SERIOUSLY!_

Sho’s phone sends another message to Nino’s, _Headache. Also. Splitting. My. Head. Go. Away. J._

Three hours passes.

That night, Nino sends a mass text to everybody, _I KNOW WHERE YOU ALL LIVE! AND I HAVE KEYS!_

Jun starts to type a pithy retort, but Sho stops him.

*

Sho texts Aiba, _I caught your press conference today. They showed us few seconds preview. It looks interesting. Hope you’re taking care yourself and I can’t wait till it airs. Take care!_

Sho also texts Leader, _Satoshi-kun, please remember to eat properly. You might think who I am telling you such but Jun said the last time he went to visit you, you looked tired and overworked_.

Leader replies first, _sho-kun, you worry too much. matsujun made me bento the other day so delicious i also heard about the trip enjoy the beach is lovely at this time of year. :(_

Leader also remembers the oddest thing and sends Nino a text, _ninooooooooooo~_.

Jun texts Sho, _I can’t decide. Which one should I bring?_ Sho replies, _Why don’t I come over later and I’ll help you decide._

Aiba doesn’t manage to reply at all but Nino does. _sho-chan no need to feel guilty about your days off you know. :)_

Sho finally texts Nino in reply, _W-what? I don’t even text you or anything_.

Nino doesn't reply.

After midnight, Jun texts Leader, _It was you who told him, right? Very slick, Leader. ^^_

Leader replies shortly, _well nino called ;)_

*

Late, very late, that night, Nino texts Erika Toda, _Shii, let me know when I can call. I need you to do an intervention_.

*

The next day, in VS studio, Nino sends a mass text to everybody, _YOU THINK I FORGIVE AND FORGET. YOU ALL THOUGHT WRONG!_

Leader replies not long afterwards, _nino you are next to me why are you texting?_ Nino texts back, jabbing the buttons as he types, _and why you’re replying my text instead of starting to grovel?_ Leader then replies, _grovel? you are normally glaring at me all the time today everything is okay right_.

Aiba’s phone sends text, _Ninomi, what is this all caps text that you’re sending us? Aiba is worried and I don’t even want to know what will happen if MatsuJun gets to read this. Sho_.

Nino starts to type, _cowar—_ , when Sho enters the green room, aiming a questioning look at him with Aiba deliberately taking two steps behind Sho, clutching his phone and, kind of, smirking.

Jun gets to catch up with his inbox when shooting has ended and he is already home. _I’d love to chat but I’m busy preparing bento for tomorrow. ^^ V_

Nino doesn't text Jun back.

*

The next day, Nino sends another mass text to everybody, each with a photo attachment.

First mail photo attachment: Extreme close up of Sho’s nostrils.

Second mail photo attachment: Sho waves his hand to the camera, appearing like he wants to block the shot. And failed.

Third mail photo attachment: Extreme close up of Sho’s left eye.

Last mail photo attachment: Extreme _extreme_ close up of blurry unknown flesh, or what it seems, like Sho’s wet pouting lips plastered unwillingly to the lens.

No messages come after the last one.

That night, Sho sends mass text to everybody, apologizing for the random messages and admitting that it was a wrong decision on his part to even consider a set visit was necessary in someone's particular case.

No one replies but Nino with a blinking searing pink heart gif.

*

Aiba sends mass text to everybody, _ohkura says hi_.

Ohno replies, _hi back_.

Jun replies, _Send him my regard_.

Sho replies, _Send him my regard. Take care you two!_

Nino is too busy to reply; they are shooting important sequences.

*

Two days later, when it seems like everything has gone back to normal, Jun sends a mass blank text with a photo attachment to everybody.

Leader replies the fastest, _is that the sea is that the sea is that the sea :((((((((((_. Aiba then replies, _sho-chan i want t-shirt for souvenir, okayyyyyyyyy!_

They actually wait for Nino’s reply that night but nothing comes.

*

Less then a week later, near midnight, Jun texts Sho, _Sho-kun, your tie was crooked the entire time. :))))_

Aiba texts Sho five minutes after Jun, _sho-chan, don’t they fix your tie? it was crooked._

Ohno texts Sho too _, aiba told me I should text don’t mind sho-kun!_

Nino texts Sho five seconds after Leader, _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

*

Two days later, when it seems like everything has gone back to normal again, Aiba sends a mass text to everybody, _sho-chan is the nicest person everrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

Jun texts Sho, _I can’t believe you let him rope you into shopping. Weren’t you supposed to make sure that he got a proper rest?_

Sho replies, _But he’s happy. Tired but happy. And I bought a new jacket._

Nino’s reply goes straight to Sho only, _i don’t think you need that new jacket, sho-chan. really._

Sho texts Nino. _W-what? I. What? Who told you? Do you spy on my inbox or something? It’s not nice, Nino._

Leader’s reply comes when Sho is about to leave Aiba’s apartment, _ohhh, that’s harajuku right? i went there last month!_

Sho replies on his way home, _Aiba went crazy at vintage shop, claiming he needs new clothes and the rest is history. I’ll tell the story of how he was perilously close to being mobbed by fangirls tomorrow. Whatta day! See you!_

Jun texts Nino after his wrap up party that night, _Nicely done, Kaz. He called, all paranoid and it was hilarious. :)_

*

The next Saturday, Nino sends nonstop mass texts to everybody, each with a photo attachment.

Text: _i can has visitor. *fireworks icon*_  
First mail photo attachment: Extreme close up of a box wrapped with fancy purple cloth.

Text: _aiba-chan, i bet you’re not getting this? ahahahahahaha._  
Second mail photo attachment: Close up of a bento box.

Text: _when will people learn that i don’t like vegetabl— YOU NEED TO EAT THEM, KAZ, I’M TAKING OVER THIS PHONE SO EAT AND STOP COMPLAINING._  
Third mail photo attachment: Close up of what's inside the bento box. A full set of lunch. Healthy lunch.

Text: _Mission accomplished, guys! J._  
Last mail photo attachment: Medium shot of a half-finished bento box on Nino’s lap with him waving to the phone and giving a peace sign.

No messages come after the last one.

That night, Nino texts Jun the same blinking searing pink heart gif. Twice.

*

The day after the next day, Jun sends Nino a text with a photo attachment.

Photo attachment: Extreme close up of Leader’s face with his bang down, slight pout and puppy eyes.

Nino replies first, _i really hope this was the hatenai sora photo, j. you’d better not doing what i’d think you’re doing!_

Jun replies with another photo attachment; the infamous hatenai sora photo.

Nino doesn't text back and spends the rest of the week plotting.

*

Erika Toda finally replies to Nino’s text, _Onii-chan, that was you who texted me last month? I’m terribly sorry for not recognizing your new number. I thought it was a random text sent to a wrong number. I am sending you this right after Hina told me this was your number. I hope this still reaches you well. You were talking about intervention?_

Two seconds later, Nino sends his reply, _YES. THERE. IS. A. GOD. Okay, I forgive you, Shii. Now, let me explain and then we can talk._

\--


End file.
